Sunflower
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JinHwi] [Jinyoung x Daehwi] Jinyoung memperhatikan Daehwi akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda yang biasanya tersenyum cerah itu makin hari makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bahkan ia terlihat tidak semangat menjalani harinya, sekadar menatap Jinyoung dan mengajaknya bercanda saja tidak. Apa yang bisa Jinyoung lakukan untuk bisa membuat Daehwi kembali ceria? [OOC/bxb. DLDR. Enjoy] [Wanna One]


Title: Sunflower

(Tinkxx)

– Jinyoung x Daehwi –

an: otw semi-hiatus hehew, liburan tinggal 2 minggu lagi soalnya.

– **Sunflower** –

–

Jinyoung memperhatikan Daehwi akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda yang biasanya tersenyum cerah itu makin hari makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bahkan ia terlihat tidak semangat menjalani harinya, sekadar menatap Jinyoung dan mengajaknya bercanda saja tidak.

Ia tahu Daehwi begitu karena hyungnya–Dongho–sedang sakit di rumah sakit dan ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menjenguknya. Tugas kuliahnya membuatnya tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, apalagi ia sekarang lebih sering berada di kampus sampai malam. Dan Jinyoung yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Daehwi? Ia ingin membantu tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Pada saat itu juga Daehwi lewat di depannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya membawa banyak kertas. Dengan segera Jinyoung bangun dan membantunya. "Kalau bawa jangan banyak-banyak."

"Aduh, hyung, diamlah dulu."

Jinyoung mengernyit tidak suka diperlakukan begitu tapi ia diam saja dengan tangan yang masih membawa sebagian kertas Daehwi. Sedangkan Daehwi kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang lain.

Jinyoung sedih tentu saja, ia seperti kehilangan sosok Daehwi yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Dan sekarang ia yang harus mengikuti Daehwi agar Daehwi memperhatikan keberadaannya–bahwa ia tidak sendiri, ada Jinyoung bersamanya.

Ia mengikuti Daehwi naik lift untuk sampai ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Setelah sampai, ia memasukkan semua barang bawaan Daehwi ke kursi samping kemudi. Daehwi sendiri cuma diam sambil termangu di samping Jinyoung yang sibuk mengecek mobil. "Hyung..." Lirih Daehwi pelan dengan menepuk pundak Jinyoung.

"Ya?" Balasnya sembari menoleh lalu menemukan Daehwi yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Daehwi memeluknya erat-sangat erat sampai rasanya ia bisa merasakan jantung Daehwi yang berdetak. "Maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini."

Jinyoung menepuk punggung Daehwi pelan berulang kali. Matanya bergerak waspada melihat sekeliling area parkir–was-was jika ada yang memergoki mereka. Saat itu pula ia melihat seseorang sedang membawa bunga matahari. Terlihat cantik dan apa ya–ia merasakan energi positif? Ataukah senang? Semangat? Warna kuning cerahnya yang mendominasi membuatnya merasa ingin tertawa senang dan hal itu mengingatkannya pada Daehwi. Mungkin kalau Daehwi diberi bunga matahari, ia akan kembali semangat?

Daehwi melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pipi dan dagu Jinyoung, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan sengaja menghembuskan napas disana. Dan Jinyoung yang merasa sedang digoda langsung tertawa pelan dan menarik pinggang Daehwi agar mendekat padanya. Perlahan ia mencium bibir Daehwi dalam sambil menekan tengkuk dan pinggangnya.

Tapi, Daehwi terbatuk sesaat setelah satu menit mereka berciuman. Jinyoung tertawa keras melihat betapa merahnya wajah Daehwi sekarang. "Kau lucu sekali, Sayang."

Daehwi merengut, namun juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kembali mendongak untuk melihat manik Jinyoung yang sedang menatapnya. "Hyung, aku ke kampus dulu ya, mau memberikan laporan ini ke teman-temanku, setelah itu aku pulang. Aku janji tidak lama dan menemanimu di rumah sampai nanti siang." Ujar Daehwi.

Jinyoung mengangguk singkat, melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Daehwi, membiarkan pemuda itu untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah masuk kedalam, Daehwi menurunkan jendela mobilnya, ia tersenyum pada Jinyoung.

"Hati-hati bawa mobilnya."

Daehwi mengangguk senang dan melambaikan tangannya. Jinyoung terkekeh melihatnya, ia merasa sedih karena Daehwi pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dan berharap kalau Jinyoung tidak menyadarinya. Karena ya pada akhirnya Jinyoung tetap tahu-ayolah mereka sudah lama hidup bersama, bagaimana bisa begitu saja Jinyoung tidak menyadarinya?

Tapi, kali ini Jinyoung punya rencana. Bukan rencana besar, ia hanya berencana untuk menanam sesuatu di halaman balkon apartemen mereka.

–––

Setelah membeli beberapa pot berisi bunga, Jinyoung langsung menuju balkon apartemennya. Disana sudah ada beberapa tanaman yang ditanam Daehwi, dan masih ada beberapa tempat kosong untuk bunga yang baru saja ia beli. Ia terkikik senang membayangkan Daehwi yang akan terharu melihat kerja kerasnya.

Dengan perasaan senang yang menggebu-gebu ia mengambil peralatan menanamnya. Berbekal ilmu menanam dari Daehwi yang sedikit ia lupakan ia mulai membuka pupuk dan mengikuti intruksi Daehwi yang ada di kepalanya.

Tapi, baru saja ia mengambil satu genggaman pupuk, seseorang berbicara di belakangnya–memanggilnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jinyoung tersentak kaget, ia menoleh dan menemukan Daehwi sedang melihatnya sambil mngernyitkan dahi. Ia berdeham, lalu membuka sarung tangannya yang penuh tanah dan pupuk. Dengan gugup ia mendekati Daehwi, karena ia takut Daehwi akan memarahinya setelah membuat apartemen bersihnya jadi kotor begini, ya walaupun cuma balkonnya saja.

"Aku..."

"Hyung! Kenapa kau beli bunga matahari sebanyak ini?!"

Daehwi shock, benar-benar shock. Matanya membulat lebar setelah melihat sekitar sepuluh bunga matahari di sampingnya. Ia kembali menatap Jinyoung yang cuma menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mendekati Daehwi sambil tangannya yang masih memegang erat sarung tangannya. "A-Aku mau menanamnya disini. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Jinyoung sudah siap kalau Daehwi akan memarahinya. Tapi, sepertinya Daehwi terlalu banyak pikiran sampai tidak bisa memarahinya. "Ya–aku suka, tapi kenapa? Buat apa?"

Dengan telaten Jinyoung membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Ia meminggirkan pupuk dan beberapa pot kemudian menyapu tanah yang berhamburan keluar. Setelah melepas celemek–yang ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa ia malah memakai celemek masak Daehwi yang bergambar kucing, ia mendorong Daehwi masuk ke apartemen. Disana ia mendudukkan Daehwi di meja makan dan memberinya jus apel dingin.

Daehwi diam saja memperhatikan Jinyoung yang sibuk memotong _cheesecake_ untuknya. Matanya menelisik menatap Jinyoung curiga. Kemudian Jinyoung berbalik dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, pemuda itu bertanya, "Kau tahu filosofi bunga matahari?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" Balas Daehwi cepat setelah memasukkan satu potongan besar _cheesecake_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau tahu kenapa aku membeli dan menanam bunganya disini."

Daehwi kembali mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Jinyoung duduk di depan Daehwi dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga dagunya. Matanya menatap Daehwi tajam membuat Daehwi menciut di duduknya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," lirihnya sembari meraih tangan Jinyoung untuk digenggam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Kalau aku tahu aku pasti sudah memelukmu, hyung."

Jinyoung tersenyum mendengarnya, ia memperhatikan Daehwi dengan tenang. Disana, di wajah yang ia perhatikan, ia bisa melihat betapa lelah dan sedihnya Daehwi. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Daehwi dengan ibu jarinya dan berkata, "Kau terlihat lelah dan sedih akhir-akhir ini, jadi–"

"Tapi kan hyung bunga matahari artinya kesetiaan."

Jinyoung menggeram gemas, tangannya meremas tangan Daehwi dengan kesal. Belum selesai ia bicara Daehwi sudah memotongnya dan wajahnya terlihat sama sekali tidak bersalah. Jinyoung menghela napas sembari mengusap tangan Daehwi lagi. "Bunga matahari juga punya arti untuk memberi semangat, dan melihatmu akhir-akhir ini yang sedih aku jadi merasakan kehilangan seorang Daehwi yang biasanya."

Pandangan Daehwi meneduh. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan hyungnya yang sakit terlintas di kepalanya. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak Dongho masuk rumah sakit dan ia sama sekali belum sempat menjenguknya, yang ia lakukan cuma meneleponnya. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak mengubah apapun. "Itu kan karena Dongho hyung sakit. Aku tidak akan bisa tertawa kalau Dongho hyung sedang sakit."

"Maka dari itu, Sayangku Daehwi, aku membelikanmu bunga matahari, kupikir itu bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi–setidaknya kau lebih semangat." Ujar Jinyoung sembari memajukan badannya untuk mengusak surai coklat Daehwi.

Daehwi menunduk. "Tapi aku bahkan belum ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali ke kampus."

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar kalau Daehwi akan kembali kampus. Kenapa Daehwi ini rajin sekali–ia jadi terlihat seperti seorang pengangguran karena jadwal kuliahnya yang tidak padat seperti milik Daehwi. "Apa salahnya bolos sehari? Aku lihat jadwalmu kalau hari ini bukan jadwal praktikum, kan?"

"Memang bukan... Tapi tetap saja..." Jawab Daehwi dengan menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan-dan bibir yang sibuk mengecupi tangan Jinyoung yang sedang ia pegang.

"Ayolah, Hwi, jangan terlalu rajin. Kau bahkan belum pernah bolos, tidak ada salahnya bolos sehari. Lagipula judulnya nanti kan izin bukan alfa." Jinyoung masih berusaha membujuk, berharap Daehwi mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Hyung..."

"Aku yang akan bilang ke dosenmu..."

"Bukan begitu!" Daehwi merengek. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menggerakkan badannya kesana kemari.

"Lalu?"

"Dosennya galak."

"Dongho hyung lebih galak." Cibir Jinyoung ketika ingat perjuangannya mendapatkan Daehwi, ia harus rela harga dirinya diinjak-injak terlebih dahulu. "Dia akan menjadi lebih galak kalau kau tidak menjenguknya."

Daehwi terlihat bergidik ketakutan cuma dengan membayangkannya. Walaupun ia yakin kalau Dongho tidak akan sejahat itu padanya-pasti yang disalahkan Jinyoung, karena selama ini Jinyoung hidup bersamanya. Dan Daehwi tidak mau kalau Jinyoung harus kena labrak lagi oleh hyungnya itu. "Baiklah aku mau." Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangannya menarik tangan Jinyoung, membuat tubuh seseorang yang ditarik mendekatinya, membuat Jinyoung terbelalak kaget. "Tapi hyung yang izinkan!"

"Iya, iya." Ucap Jinyoung sambil tertawa dan mengelus puncak kepala Daehwi.

–––

"Kenapa harus bunga matahari juga, sih?!" Daehwi mengeluh setelah melihat kalau bunga yang akan diberikan pada Dongho adalah bunga matahari. Ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya di lantai parkir apartemen dengan kesal. Jinyoung memberinya gestur untuk tetap diam, tapi namanya juga Daehwi, ia tidak akan bisa diam kalau ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

"Aku sekalian membelinya tadi. Ada diskon."

"Tapi artinya beda, hyung! Lagipula siapa juga yang akan memberi bunga matahari pada orang sakit?!"

"Sama, Hwi! Intinya kan supaya Dongho hyung lebih semangat menjalani harinya di rumah sakit–maksudku agar cepat sembuh." Jinyoung tidak kalah kesal. Ia ikut menghentakkan kakinya di samping mobil. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak keras-keras ke arah Daehwi. "Lagipula Dongho hyung tidak akan mencarinya di internet."

"Kalau dicari bagaimana?"

"Taruhan?"

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Ia langsung lari dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dari dulu ia sudah janji tidak akan lagi bermain taruhan dengan Jinyoung, karena ia selalu kalah dan itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya.

Disisi yang lain Jinyoung cuma tertawa melihat kekasihnya itu menghindarinya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendapati Daehwi sudah tersenyum sambil melihat ponselnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah bilang Dongho hyung kalau kita mau ke rumah sakit."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

Daehwi tersenyum, menyembunyikan teriakan senangnya sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. "Terima kasih, hyung." Katanya kemudian disela cengiran lucunya yang membuat Jinyoung tidak tahan untuk mencubit salah satu pipi Daehwi.

 **END**

Jinhwi dan bunga adalah simbol keindahan yang hqq

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
